Till We Meet Again
by Cathelina
Summary: Roy helped Riza when she was young, and they met again when Riza went to Eastern Headquarters.


Oh I miss the feeling of writing fics…I like this feeling back. Actually there is only a little inspiration, but still, I write this. I know it's a bit short, but still please R&R!

* * *

Till We Meet Again

"No! You can never get this…Never!" The little girl who was in the street shouted at a group of boys. She was holding a necklace. The necklace had a locket on it. It looked like there inside the locket had the girl's most precious thing.

"Is it?" One of the boys snatched her necklace with his hand.

"Oh, the necklace is beautiful!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"But this locket belongs to this girlie…" Another said in disgust.

The girl sat on the road, crying. Her necklace was being snatched by others, but the people who passed by just took a look, but no one was going to help her.

The girl let her long blonde hair cover her eyes. She didn't have any hope anymore. There is a photo in the locket, which was she and her mother. Now it was gone…

"Hey, do you guys feel that snatch something from a girl is fun?" A boy that passed by asked.

The girl looked up. Her hazel eyes stared into his black ones. His eyes were full of anger. She was glad that finally someone was meaning to help her. She saw him just hit them and then take back the necklace. He came near.

"Miss? Do you need any help?" He took out one hand.

"Yes please." She took his hand.

"This…is yours? It's beautiful…"

"Thanks. My mother left it to me. She died three months ago. And I have worn it for three months already, but today…" She cried again.

"Stop…Stop crying please…" He panicked.

She laughed when she saw that he panicked. It seemed that the boy will be scared when there were girls crying.

"By the way, name's Riza. Riza Hawkeye." She smiled again.

The boy relieved. "Name's Roy. Roy Mustang. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for helping me today." Riza said.

"Oh…It's okay…Well…" He blushed. "I…I….I just can't leave you here! Is it?"

"Yeah. Thanks. See you. I have to go. My grandpa's waiting."

"Oh…See you. Till we meet again."

"Yes." Riza walked away. Her blonde hair shined under the sun.

'_She's just beautiful… '_Roy thought.

And it was a beautiful day.

* * *

Riza stepped into Eastern Headquarters. This was her first day working in this building. She passed the military test two days ago and was told to work here. She worked as the 1st Lieutenant. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. 

"Colonel Roy Mustang…Roy Mustang…Where have I heard this name before…" Riza murmured as she was walking to the office of Colonel Mustang.

In the office of Roy, the Colonel and his subordinates were talking about the new solider coming this afternoon.

"I bet that the new one is the only one that can control the Colonel. See? No one can force the Colonel to do paperwork. That new one can come here, that means he has a certain power to do so." Havoc said.

"But I heard that it's a girl!" Fuery exclaimed.

"Girl? A girl working under Colonel Mustang! I wonder what will happen then…That girl will probably be his girlfriend later then…" Havoc cried. Of course! Roy have already snatched his 20th girlfriend away!

-knock knock-

Riza walked in. She saw Roy and immediately remembered that scene when the necklace was being snatched. She was now wearing that necklace. And of course Roy remembered her. He tried to be calm.

"1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, is it" Roy asked.

"Yes sir!" Riza saluted.

"Come with me. I will bring you to have a look of this headquarters. Others go back to work."

"See? I said already…" Havoc murmured to the others.

Outside the office, Roy asked Riza something.

"Hawkeye? Have we met before?"

"I…I suppose yes…" Riza said, looking at her locket.

"This locket…Is it your mum left to you? I remember that I give it back to you from those boys…" Roy said, looking out into the sky.

"…Yes"

"So, we really do meet before. Let's work hard together, for it's forever you will be my subordinate."

"Yes sir.' And they left.

And again, it was a beautiful day.

End

* * *

So, this is it. Oh, I think I have forgotten to mention. I have taken this to enter a competition. xD Just…-sighs- I don't expect it will win…And hope that there are reviews here. R&R please! 

Cathelina


End file.
